Beta Contributors
This monument located in Plum (128, 53) is dedicated to the residents who helped test Second Life during its Beta phase. Most likely built at the end of the Beta period by Ryan Linden near the Plum/Lime Welcome Area and sandbox, the monument stands three walls with water gently rolling down their outsides. On the inside, two walls list the names of all the "active" residents at the time of the monument, and the third wall contains a commemoration from Linden Lab. The center wall reads:"The 1500+ names listed here recognize the most active residents who made the Second Life Beta a tremendous success. Whether you are still part of the journey or someone we hope will one day return, you are all part of this community. A big thank you from all the Lindens and a promise of much more excitement to come." The two other walls have exactly 1593 names "chiseled" into them listed alphabetically, 331 of which are still "active" accounts (the names can be still found in Search > People (05/11/05), as to how active the people actually are is unknown). On March 29th, 2006, Talila Liu found that behind the north wall there is what appears to be test images that have "Ryan Linden" repeated on them. Complete List of Contributors Note: Any changes made to this list will be checked against the wall for accuracy * Blooshoo Apple * Candie Apple - Active * Chris Apple * Micheal Apple * Pascal Apple * Sassy Apple - Active * Steve Apple * Sugar Apple * sweet Apple - Active * wRy Apple * Abby Appleby * Adrian Appleby * Azryela Appleby * Darwin Appleby - Active * Edward Appleby * Gutsball Appleby * Matilda Appleby * Matina Appleby - Active * Archie Arbuckle * Bino Arbuckle - Active * Chully Arbuckle * Cyberman Arbuckle * Ehnvy Arbuckle * Kevin Arbuckle * Slatavus Arbuckle - Active * Stauf Arbuckle * Thor Arbuckle - Active * Tony Arbuckle * Elwood Argonaut * James Argonaut - Reactivated * Kaili Argonaut * Stint Argonaut * Troy Argonaut * AL Armstrong * Alexander Armstrong * Angus Armstrong * BlackSix Armstrong * Brian Armstrong * Deadly Armstrong * Fred Armstrong * Joseph Armstrong * Kite Armstrong * Larson Armstrong * Maximus Armstrong * Maxx Armstrong * Mordor55 Armstrong * Pippin Armstrong - Active * Sachem Armstrong * Sherman Armstrong * Swizza Armstrong * Tollermike Armstrong * Trysten Armstrong * Augustus Bach - Active * Bambina Bach * Corriander Bach * Db Bach * Dreamworld Bach * Edward Bach * Ice Bach * Ingie Bach - Active * Jesse Bach - Active * Johann Bach * Jrenslow Bach - Active * Kerri Bach * Kroke Bach * Kurdt Bach * Michael Bach * MisterR Bach - Active * Noir Bach * Quinine Bach * Saladorm Bach * Satrinux Bach * Sophia Bach - Active * Steven Bach - Active * Tcoz Bach - Active * Viola Bach - Active * Wolfgang Bach * Xyber Bach * Yazmine Bach * Insight Baysklef * Roland Baysklef * Ryden Baysklef * UNREAL1000X Baysklef * Xylor Baysklef - Active * Buzz Beach * Denise Beach * Eightbit Beach * Fleabite Beach - Active * Gf Beach * Gpkn Beach * Mac Beach - Active * Sandee Beach * Sapphire Beach - Active * Shakira Beach - Active * SN3AKY Beach * Spider Beach * Sunuya Beach * Susan Beach - Active * TheBunny Beach * William Beach * Zaphod Beach * Angstrom Becquerel * Froufrou Becquerel * Millie Becquerel * Suriah Becquerel - Active * Aco Brightwillow * Anna Brightwillow * Areanna Brightwillow * Baltus Brightwillow - Active * Blobitos Brightwillow * Bob Brightwillow - Active * Czezaria Brightwillow * Ethereal Brightwillow - Active * Fey Brightwillow - Active * Geneva Brightwillow * Indo Brightwillow - Active * Jasmine Brightwillow - Active * Jebsledge Brightwillow * Katera Brightwillow - Active * Kid Brightwillow * Lilly Brightwillow * Llayna Brightwillow - Active * Malka Brightwillow * Meranna Brightwillow * Merriman Brightwillow - Active * Neriad Brightwillow * Prana Brightwillow * PurpleTiger Brightwillow * Raelorn Brightwillow - Active * Scarlet Brightwillow * Serenity Brightwillow * Tatiana Brightwillow * Tink Brightwillow * Bob Bunderfeld - Active * Buster Bunderfeld * Owen Bunderfeld * Bitsey Busch * Cleofuss Busch * David Busch * Erik Busch * George Busch * Harry Busch * Honor316 Busch * Mark Busch - Active * Niblan Busch - Active * Optik Busch * Torque Busch * Adam Cartier * AnneMarie Cartier * Ava Cartier - Active * Clint Cartier - Active * Cnote Cartier * Crystal Cartier * David Cartier - Active * Eve Cartier - Active * Fredrich Cartier * Jacques Cartier - Active * Jennifer Cartier * Kat Cartier - Active * Kiddish Cartier * Malichai Cartier * Marcianna Cartier * Max Cartier * Nikka Cartier - Active * Palok Cartier * Peter Cartier * Pischi Cartier * Sarcasticus Cartier * Serenity Cartier * Sinatra Cartier - Active * Jake Cellardoor - Active * Niaria Cellardoor * Open Cellardoor * Ulyses7 Cellardoor * Whippersnapper Cellardoor * ZoSo Cellardoor * Chibi Chang - Active * Chong Chang * Darrly Chang * Jonny Chang * Pituca Chang - Active * Russell Chang * Wang Chang * Agent Cook * AllStar Cook * Citi Cook * Dan Cook - Active * Dcookie Cook * ElDarren Cook * Jean Cook * Juhcubed Cook * Link Cook * Mike Cook * NaM Cook * Zeed Cook * Catherine Cotton - Active * King Cotton * Mera Cotton * Ur Cotton * Akira Crash * Binary Crash * Boo Crash * Chaunsey Crash - Active * computerfreak54 Crash * Cornelius Crash * Coyote Crash * Dana Crash - Active * Dante Crash * Fishy Crash * Gripinc Crash * Head-On Crash * Justin Crash * Lavinia Crash * Leo Crash * Major Crash * Night Crash * Pircan Crash * Raven Crash * Skater Crash * Snow Crash * VIPER12 Crash * Yegor Crash * Zypher Crash - Active * Chance Crossing * Crissy Crossing - Active * CrookedCop Crossing * Derek Crossing * Dragon Crossing - Active * Last Crossing - Active * Lethal Crossing * Maven Crossing * Rick Crossing - Active * SkeeziX Crossing * Street Crossing * Superhero Crossing * Troll Crossing * Marie Curie * Vido Curie * Aphex Digeridoo * Arkhan Digeridoo * Delerium Digeridoo - Active * Hopalong Digeridoo * JC Digeridoo * Joe Digeridoo * Levento Digeridoo * Lithium Digeridoo * PIT Digeridoo * Ribbley Digeridoo - Active * Scooby Digeridoo * Sollstice Digeridoo * SpaceDave Digeridoo * Wazoo Digeridoo * Adam Domino * Alejandro Domino * Beau Domino * Bix Domino * Damiana Domino - Active, but now playing under an undisclosed alt. * Danny Domino * DeCorben Domino * Fiona Domino * Gail Domino * Hooligan Domino * Kyle Domino - Active * Mattyboy Domino * Maxymilian Domino * Mike Domino * Mister Domino * Nicky Domino * Rats Domino * Shae Domino * Splitz Domino * Vynsynt Domino * Alpha Electric * Blackened Electric * Colonel Electric - Active * Common Electric * Diabolique Electric * Edison Electric * Fionte Electric * Gosseyn Electric * Jay Electric * Lilith Electric * Lotus Electric * Nation Electric * Nitro Electric * Ratus Electric * Raven Electric * Reworc Electric * Rob Electric * Thaz Electric * Thunder Electric - Active * Wax Electric - Active * Zero Electric * Andreas Epoch * Bizness Epoch * BlueRider Epoch - Active * Branam Epoch * Casval Epoch - Active * Celerity Epoch - Active * Crono Epoch * Div Epoch - Active * Eternal Epoch * Goodwill Epoch - Active * Javed Epoch * Kabloo Epoch * Ken Epoch * Lord Epoch * Lugal Epoch * Nada Epoch - Active * Nato Epoch * Nez Epoch * Sphalt Epoch * Spike Epoch * SubCrash Epoch * Sunburn Epoch - Active * Twilight Epoch * Yuniq Epoch - Active * Zantarus Epoch * Cirrius Escher * Cynika Escher * Earthacis Escher - Active * Eiji Escher * Flyk Escher - Active * Gigiya Escher * Johnathan Escher * Kaethe Escher * Karl Escher * Nicola Escher - Active * Psycked Escher * Rainman Escher * Rid Escher * Sketcher Escher * Twernmilt Escher * Tyrath Escher * Val Escher * Alex Fairchild * Alexander Fairchild * Alexis Fairchild - Active * Asher Fairchild * Blangett Fairchild * BuhBuhCuh Fairchild - Active * Cerridanae Fairchild * Chloe Fairchild * Christian Fairchild * Damask Fairchild * Datura Fairchild - Active * Durgana Fairchild * Elric Fairchild * Evie Fairchild - Active * Horrablin Fairchild * Ivy Fairchild * Katey Fairchild * Katriana Fairchild * KippyMae Fairchild * Michael Fairchild * Moonbeam Fairchild - Active * Phaylen Fairchild * Rhonda Fairchild * Sam Fairchild - Active * Soulace Fairchild * Talon Fairchild * Tharn Fairchild * Timothy Fairchild * Zeriza Fairchild * Areoth Fairlight * AriKitty Fairlight * Arovin Fairlight * Autumn Fairlight * Ayss Fairlight - Active * Dani Fairlight - Active * Fleedar Fairlight * Franny Fairlight * Friedmud Fairlight * Gleowine Fairlight * Haley Fairlight * Jhanniss Fairlight - Active * Kenzington Fairlight - Active * Kyran Fairlight * Mike Fairlight * Ratty Fairlight * Rawis Fairlight * Sodge Fairlight * Sir Fairlight * Sophie Fairlight * Starr Fairlight - Active * Triona Fairlight - Active * Venomiel Fairlight * Vivianne Fairlight * Zarta Fairlight * Holden Fallingbridge * Passimble Fallingbridge * Restyn Fallingbridge * Saidara Fallingbridge * Bamboov Fats * Bombastic Fats * Cambridge Fats * Chewed Fats * Conrad Fats * Doncallme Fats * Fatty Fats * Franky Fats * Jarpii Fats * Jim Fats * Messiah Fats * Pajo Fats * Pete Fats - Active * Sacrash Fats * Shake Fats * Snappahead Fats * tiny Fats * Vandy Fats * Zugdud Fats * Bird Feaver - Active * Brago Feaver * CrackMonkey Feaver * Deanah Feaver * Masha Feaver - Active * Phrogie Feaver * Q Feaver * Ravenelle Feaver * Spleef Feaver * Yellow Feaver * Constanzo Femto * Gert Femto * Katzenellenbogen Femto * Merricat Femto * Rhebus Femto - Active * Annie Flora * Orchid Flora * Debbie Flower * FuzzyBunny Flower - Active * Happy Flower * Oo Flower * Peace Flower * Ace Fortune * Amaran Fortune * Beagle Fortune - Active * CarLBanks Fortune * D Fortune * Folly Fortune * Good Fortune * Hieronimous Fortune * JohnnyR Fortune * Maceo Fortune * Mysst Fortune * Nazzcapro Fortune * Nick Fortune * Otto Fortune * Starr Fortune * Stu Fortune * Xia Fortune * Alexander Fredericks * Goeth Fredericks * Hollywood Fredericks * Klem Fredericks * LEVA Fredericks * Angelus Gallant * Augur Gallant * Bonnie Gallant * Damathacor Gallant - Active * Davada Gallant * Devlin Gallant - Active * Jacomus Gallant * Kieren Gallant * Kiladin Gallant * Koristar Gallant * Mark Gallant * Matheyus Gallant - Active * Seether Gallant * Shane Gallant - Active * Steve Gallant * Accent Godel - Active * Brooks Godel * Grevindel Godel * Humongulous Godel * Kurt Godel * Maarek Godel * MisterG Godel - Active * Ravenspirit Godel * Setekh Godel * Steve Godel * Yoda Godel * Beatrice Greenacre * Goetia Greenacre * Jmax Greenacre * Kanker Greenacre - Active * Thai Greenacre - Active * Asteroth Grimm * BrianQ Grimm * Catapult Grimm * Darque Grimm - Active * Devyn Grimm - Active * Dragon Grimm * Fyrst Grimm * Gamer Grimm - Active * Jadam Grimm * Jason Grimm * Joe Grimm * JonnyB Grimm * Katana Grimm * Mimsy Grimm * Ofortuna Grimm * Rafin Grimm - Active * Red Grimm * Remington Grimm * Richard Grimm * RYGAR Grimm * Stampshady Grimm - Active * Valfaroth Grimm - Active * Vicious Grimm * Wednesday Grimm - Active * Wolfen Grimm * Wrathchild Grimm * Zolrath Grimm - Active * Nate007 Groshomme - Active * Aethaecyn Guillaume * Schwartz Guillaume - Active * Sleeper Guillaume * Solitaire Guillaume - Active * Vershean Guillaume * Zachariah Guillaume * Berry Hanks * Shaggy Hanks * Honka Horn * Horatio Horn * Robubie Horn * Steve Horn - Active * Szabo Horn - Active * Aaron Jade * Abacrombie Jade * Amaranthus Jade * Eddy Jade * Jaded Jade * Jaell Jade * London Jade * Maiya Jade * Nicki Jade * Obsidian Jade * Paulina Jade * Raiya Jade * Sindari Jade - Active * UncleScrotor Jade * Welina Jade - Active * Zoey Jade - Active * April Jones * Avondell Jones * bUTTONpUSHER Jones - Active * Corbin Jones * Darth Jones - Active * Deralicte Jones * Derek Jones - Active * Edwin Jones * Elmer Jones * Garrick Jones * Herschel Jones * Indy Jones * Jimmy Jones * JJ Jones * Jode Jones * Jurn Jones * Kaymer Jones * Michael Jones * Misnomer Jones - Active * Pariah Jones * Ricasso Jones - Active * Rickenbacker Jones * Roo Jones - Active * Sasha Jones * Shnitzel Jones - Active * Stromko Jones * SuperSlew Jones * Weaver Jones * Bladester Kato * Bosozoku Kato - Active * Castor Kato * Cyfin Kato * Daitenshi Kato - Active * EVILEYE Kato * Immolatus Kato * INTERPLANET Kato * Jean Kato * John Kato * Junichi Kato * Kohne Kato - Active * Krelian Kato * Lazerous Kato * Maioko Kato * Maki Kato * Mariko Kato - Active * Mike Kato - Active * Mildaine Kato * Mojo Kato * StarStalker Kato * Tai Kato * Tracey Kato - Active * Angela Kim * Han Kim * JinHyuk Kim * KankleQueen Kim * Kaphwan Kim * Lopz Kim - Now known as Talila Liu. * Pajota Kim * Queleena Kim * Caesar Kobayashi * Kenichi Kobayashi * Kiiro Kobayashi - Active * Marty Kobayashi - Active * Meta Kobayashi * Phillio Kobayashi * Sskar Kobayashi * UberMonkey Kobayashi * Cell Kothari - Active * Danae Kothari * Goya Kothari - Active * Jemaule Kothari * Joey Kothari * Leshya Kothari * Patrick Kothari * Ramon Kothari - Active * Aiosa LeFay * Alondria LeFay - Active * Andrew LeFay * Asher LeFay * Brighteye LeFay * Carrera LeFay - Active * Chris LeFay * Dreamer LeFay * Firelancer LeFay * Griffin LeFay * Jeanne LeFay * Kaji LeFay * Kaylis LeFay - Active (Lifetime account, resident missing) * Kiari LeFay - Active * Krolikovod LeFay * Lance LeFay * Leanne LeFay * Maisy LeFay * Marius LeFay * Michael LeFay * Moon LeFay * Mozleron LeFay * Nicol LeFay * Rain LeFay * Random LeFay * Russell LeFay * Saajid LeFay * Scuba LeFay * Sebine LeFay * Shal LeFay * Syan LeFay * WizGamer LeFay * Adroit Leviathan * Angel Leviathan - Active * Archu Leviathan - Active * Ashezen Leviathan * Bigby Leviathan * Blaze Leviathan * Brentosh Leviathan * Brother Leviathan * Chillie Leviathan * Cyanide Leviathan - Active * Darkwave Leviathan * Dr Leviathan - Active * Drager Leviathan * Duke Leviathan * Eternal Leviathan * Hexxus Leviathan * Insatia Leviathan - Active * Jason Leviathan * Judge Leviathan - Active * Kalius Leviathan * Kensuke Leviathan - Active * Kirrsa Leviathan * Madison Leviathan * Marina Leviathan - Active * Metallicbluesea Leviathan * Mnsain Leviathan * Nicholas Leviathan * Olaf Leviathan * Phantasm Leviathan * Revid Leviathan * Teeny Leviathan - Active * Tekcub Leviathan * Verian Leviathan * Woundwolf Leviathan * Ysg Leviathan - Active * ZigZag Leviathan * Zoop Leviathan * Dimitry Lippmann * Eggy Lippmann - Active * Farquaad Lippmann * Giddy Lippmann * Jurassic Lippmann * Lizmo Lippmann * Lynn Lippmann - Active * Lyric Lippmann * Tooth Lippmann * Cuffy Longwell - Active * Deep Longwell * Dustin Longwell * Gabriel Longwell * Lefty Longwell * Max Longwell - Active * MisterD Longwell - Active * Rich Longwell * Rod Longwell * Arbogast Lorentz * Dann Lorentz * Junkpapa Lorentz - Active * Leopold Lorentz * Marcus Lorentz * Rico Lorentz * Seth Lorentz * Taapaz Lorentz * Dark Lumin * Izual Lumin * Jade Lumin * Kazara Lumin * OzyDegO Lumin * Big Lupis * Drake Lupis - Now alt Reliena Tabla. * Everett Lupis * Evil Lupis * Fyrebryan Lupis * Gaignun Lupis * Garrok Lupis * Hopper Lupis * Kanos Lupis * Littlelion Lupis * Lleah Lupis - Active * MarcusVibidius Lupis * Punk Lupis * Sarah Lupis * Szgany Lupis * Taische Lupis * Wolfgang Lupis * Trouble Maker * Akira Mandala * Druss Mandala - Active * Santiago Mandala * Steve Marker * Bunn Metalhead * Deadboy Metalhead * Derek Metalhead * Drake Metalhead * Fimbul Metalhead * Gillus Metalhead * Grind Metalhead * Hellion Metalhead * Huracan2 Metalhead * InDebt Metalhead * Joe Metalhead * Kenny Metalhead - Active * Konrad Metalhead * Kramer Metalhead * Legba42 Metalhead * Lester Metalhead - Active * Livingdead Metalhead * Malystryx Metalhead * Mark Metalhead - Active * Metal Metalhead * Petey Metalhead * Phil Metalhead - Active * Rommy Metalhead * SeZq Metalhead * Simon Metalhead - Active * Skull Metalhead * Slayer Metalhead * Vulcan Metalhead * Wolfenstein Metalhead * Albert Michelson * Draco Michelson * Miccolala Michelson * Montez Michelson * Absolute Midnight * Aerik Midnight * Ahnna Midnight * Amnesiac Midnight * Bernie Midnight * Carlisse Midnight * Chip Midnight - Active * Ciara Midnight * Cyder Midnight * Daerck Midnight * Darkonin Midnight - Active * Erunamo Midnight * Forever Midnight - Active * Gazzooks Midnight * Guinevere Midnight * Johan Midnight * Kaltano Midnight * Kaz Midnight - Active * LadySpyce Midnight - Active * Laughlyn Midnight * Liliandra Midnight - Active * Lunara Midnight * Lyzz Midnight * Mac Midnight * Marazzi Midnight * Mistress Midnight - Active * Murdok Midnight * Nightstalker Midnight * RaviN Midnight * Soriya Midnight * [[Torrid Midnight]] - Active * Cailyn Miller - Active * Elpapi Miller * Gabriel Miler - Active * Jack Miller * James Miller - Active * Jimmy Miller * Maggie Miller - Active * Max Miller * Mistia Miller * Nicole Miller - Active * Paradigm Miller * Sanor Miller * Sky Miller * Steven Miller * Tai Miller * Auron Monde * Frenchy_Le Monde * Laer Monde * Lee Monde * Minglis Monde * Mulcimer Monde * Neo Monde - Active * 55 Money * Adam Money * Arthur Money - Active * Choppa Money * Cow Money * Diamond Money * Ivan Money * Joe Money * Mian Money * Mo Money - Active * Moe Money * Molly Money * moo Money - Active * Si Money - Active * Snoop Money * Wally Money * Will Money * Wolfie Money * Bailey Murphy * Cory Murphy * Dawson Murphy - Active * Griffin Murphy * Hallik Murphy * Kayleigh Murphy - Active * Kelsey Murphy * Killer Murphy * Law Murphy - Active * Mikiloo Murphy * Mister Murphy * Muddawg Murphy * Pat Murphy - Active * SeanMcTex Murphy * Tex Murphy * Theta Murphy * Thomas Murphy * WarriorBob Murphy * AcerM Murray * Bill Murray * Leonardoe Murray - Active * Martin Murray * Teya Murray * Zx Murray * Ayato Muse * Beav Muse * Bel Muse - Active * Bella Muse - Active * Butch Muse * Faerie Muse - Active * Grey Muse * Jeremy Muse * Jezzamina Muse * Jzaltheral Muse * Kira Muse - Active * Lynnix Muse - Active * Lyra Muse - Active * Meuze Muse * Mike Muse * Nanceen Muse * Psyche Muse * Rxc Muse * Summersweet Muse * Typhin Muse * Xan Muse * Yodley Muse * Agetoft Nash * Alden Nash * AvireX Nash * Coplan Nash * Daniel Nash * Eole Nash * Evan Nash * FidelCastro Nash * Furman Nash * Harry Nash * Juno Nash * Kaelborne Nash * Krysss Nash - Active * Nathan Nash * Nexus Nash - Active - User:NexusNash * Nolan Nash - Active * Pluto Nash * Rascar Nash * Russell Nash * Sam Nash * Sydney Nash * Vic Nash * Zeo Nash * Damon Nomad * Driftwood Nomad - Active * Edav Nomad - Active * Eliad Nomad - Active * Gwydeon Nomad - Active * Harald Nomad - Active * Idris Nomad * Joan Nomad - Active * Kelkyen Nomad * Ocean Nomad * OneArmed Nomad * Spanky Nomad - Active * Sphereon Nomad - Active * Syank Nomad - Active * Vegabond Nomad * Varrius Nomad * Wandering Nomad * Ama Omega - Active * Amazon Omega * Aphex Omega * Caosyndrom Omega * Catherine Omega - Active * Charlie Omega - Active * Christopher Omega - Active * Darkstar Omega * David Omega * Dragon Omega * Drakus Omega * Dr_Zoloft Omega * Eva Omega * Hayz Omega * Jrunder Omega * Juicysquid Omega * Mantis Omega * Michael Omega * Mtc Omega * Myat Omega * Neosneffry Omega * Oracle Omega - Active * Overon Omega * Shriek Omega * Steve Omega * Supergluey Omega * Thanix Omega * Tyler Omega * Victor Omega * Wildcat Omega * Zamoxis Omega * Carni Pasteur * Charlemagne Pasteur * PolkaDot Petunia * Aloisha Pico * Btimber Pico * Chico Pico * Dorian Pico * Hank Pico * James Pico * Joel Pico * Mario Pico * Moedry Pico * Quiet Pico * Snoopy Pico - Active * TJ Pico - Active * Aycen Powers * GreatAroo Powers * Jake Powers * Jericho Powers - Active * JinDokGhe Powers - Active * Joey Powers * Lttlzman Powers * Major Powers * Mint Powers - Active * Noncarbonated Powers * RaAusar Powers * Railgundan Powers * Random Powers * Rodney Powers * Sean Powers * Shaka Powers * Skippy Powers * Stone Powers * Apsinthion Protagonist - Active * FrizzleFried Protagonist * Gyro Protagonist - Active * Hile Protagonist * Hirosan Protagonist * Hirro Protagonist * Ishmael Protagonist * Jubal Protagonist * Kenshin Protagonist * Matic Protagonist * Praxis Protagonist * Rene Protagonist * Shadowolf Protagonist * Sister Protagonist * Tahong Protagonist * Taliesin Protagonist - Active * Triadian Protagonist * Unkle Protagonist * Vegetus Protagonist * VixannaWigg Protagonist * Wronzki Protagonist * Augustus Rand * Ayn Rand * Byrdman Rand * Damaniel Rand * Emma Rand * Gabriel Rand * Griffon Rand * Jewbei Rand * Killerblade Rand * Liam Rand * Lumm Rand * Maui Rand * Milliardo Rand * Mojoxer Rand * Ope Rand - Active * Randolph Rand * Rioghnach Rand * Tessa Rand * Galilin Rhodes - Active * Nick Rhodes - Active * Randi Rhodes * Samuel Rhodes * Edward Roark * Eixr Roark * Horatio Roark * Mickey Roark - Active * Osric Roark - Active * Punkin Roark * Voodoo Roark - Active * Devorrah Roentgen * Fugil Roentgen * Malaclypse Roentgen * Maximom Roentgen * Meissner Roentgen * Rafael Roentgen * Alex Rogers * Bork Rogers * BettySue Rogers * Buck Rogers * Cal Rogers - Active * Jason Rogers * Realtime Rogers - Active * Red Rogers * Robo Rogers * Special_Z Rogers * Tia Rogers * Tristan Rogers * Water Rogers - Active * Zymot Rogers * Jarp Romulus * Joe Romulus * Julian Romulus * Loki Romulus * Michael Romulus - Active * Reahhe Romulus * Rendar Romulus * Savant Romulus * Shijuro Romulus - Active * SuluMor Romulus - Active * Alister Sandgrain * Ananda Sandgrain - Active * Deuce Sandgrain * Malinki Sandgrain * Max Sandgrain * Meagan Sandgrain * Mithrand Sandgrain * Sandy Sandgrain * Einsman Schlegel - Active * Evil Schlegel * Shelley Schlegel - Active * Spike Schlegel * THO Schlegel * Arki Skallagrimson * Asmodeus Skallagrimson * Bobby Skallagrimson * Ian Skallagrimson - Active * Jacob Skallagrimson * Rut'kalla Skallagrimson * Torvald Skallagrimson * Abstractacrylic Skidoo * Amstel Skidoo * Bebop Skidoo * Birddog Skidoo * Chop Skidoo * Dooser Skidoo * Doug Skidoo * Eukeyant Skidoo * Funky Skidoo * Geeky Skidoo - Later known as Alpha Zaius, banned for being underage, then transferred to Teen SL. * Kris Skidoo * LePoseur Skidoo - Active * Moonbee Skidoo * Morgan Skidoo * Pacguy Skidoo * Scumby Skidoo * Skeedalee Skidoo - Active * Swampy Skidoo * Twenty-three Skidoo * Twentytree Skidoo * Vermy Skidoo * Wardog22 Skidoo * Woopm Skidoo * ZeroCool Skidoo * Zev Skidoo * Blackthorn Slate * Bonecrusher Slate - Active * CatcherX Slate * Chip Slate - Active * Chuck Slate * Darium Slate * Dash Slate * Ellis Slate * Herb3 Slate * Huck Slate * Jaxiam Slate - Active * John Slate * Joshua Slate - Active * Kile Slate * Krimson Slate * Kyle Slate * Lady Slate * Lexus Slate - Active * Linkin Slate - Active * Mehrunes Slate * Mike Slate * Mimetic Slate * MSteuer Slate * Nylisk Slate * Nyna Slate - Active * Zygo Slate - Active * Alfkin Small * Angela Small - Active * Hazzy Small * Lopaz Small * Sayeh Small - Active * Sherie Small * Snow Small * That Small - Active * Aperson Smallville * Broesan Smallville * Clark Smallville * Ryan Smallville * Tripp Smallville * AgentY Smith * Ashante Smith * Carly Smith - Active * Ciaran Smith * Clayton Smith * Crince Smith * Dakota Smith * Dave Smith * December Smith - Active * Dini'Ura Smith * Falchion Smith - Active * Heidegger Smith * Herald Smith * Ian Smith * Jason Smith - Active * Libby Smith - Active * Marsel Smith * Matt Smith - Active * Methos Smith * Talia Smith * Tango Smith * Tasha Smith * Topher Smith * Zeddicus Smith * Zelgadas Smith * CaboWabo Song - Active * Searcher Song * Tams Song * Agent Starseeker * Arcadia Starseeker * Aurelie Starseeker - Active * Beko Starseeker * Blaklock Starseeker * Daeger Starseeker * Derk Starseeker * Dionysus Starseeker - Active * Drifting Starseeker * Eznil Starseeker - Active * Glyph Starseeker * Heaven Starseeker * Ishtar Starseeker * Jacob Starseeker * Josh Starseeker * KilMore Starseeker - Active * Lena Starseeker * Luthenar Starseeker * Makayla Starseeker * Malolas Starseeker * Martinito Starseeker * Mirthandir Starseeker * Noowa Starseeker * Pyronis Starseeker * RaAusett Starseeker * Raindrop Starseeker * Requiem Starseeker * Rod Starseeker * Shadowbram Starseeker * Shane Starseeker * Sherpa Starseeker * Solessa Starseeker * Syndire Starseeker * Timothy Starseeker * Transcendent Starseeker * Trinity Starseeker * Troy Starseeker * Zebulon Starseeker - Active * Aeden Stephanopolis * Aphrodite Stephanopolis - Active * Nikos Stephanopolis - Active * Sekkus Stephanopolis * Steven Stephanopolis * Titalus Stephanopolis * Argent Stone * Benstein Stone * Blake Stone * Brent Stone * Brock Stone * C4bloy Stone * Dave Stone * DomRay Stone * Drake Stone * Eric Stone * Erik Stone * feniks Stone - Active * Flint Stone * H4mm3r Stone * Jack Stone * Julez Stone * Kaeru Stone * Mason Stone - Active * Maxx Stone * Mend Stone * Mister Stone * Orrey Stone - Active * Raptor Stone * Salem Stone * Skylar Stone * Sotto Stone * Stevie Stone - Active * Termy Stone * Vandu Stone - Active * xChIcKeNx Stone * 240Z Strutt * Chapel Strutt * Guru Strutt * Jackson Strutt - Active * King Strutt * Matthew Strutt * MaxFearson Strutt * Woody Strutt - Active * Zoot Strutt * Adam Sunchaser * Admonos Sunchaser * Alvar Sunchaser * Angel Sunchaser * Anubis Sunchaser * Aurican Sunchaser * Azalin Sunchaser * Billie Sunchaser - Active * Cloey Sunchaser - Active * Cricket Sunchaser - Active * Crimson Sunchaser - Active * Cris Sunchaser * Firefly Sunchaser - Active * Freiceadan Sunchaser * Jake Sunchaser * Jeremiah Sunchaser - Active * Kolli Sunchaser - Active * Kyalisu Sunchaser * Lilya Sunchaser * Malaer Sunchaser * Mandrin Sunchaser * Nica Sunchaser - Active * Njack2423 Sunchaser * Scully Sunchaser * Sia Sunchaser - Active * Spork Sunchaser - Active * Stardust Sunchaser - Active * StealthyCat Sunchaser * Stillpink Sunchaser * Storm Sunchaser * Avie Sunshine * Cori Sunshine - Active * Donna_Lynn Sunshine * Friggen Sunshine * Holly Sunshine * Iam Sunshine * Johny Sunshine * Kim Sunshine * Marie Sunshine - Active * Marie00 Sunshine * Misttar Sunshine * Moonbeam Sunshine * Mystical Sunshine * Mystik Sunshine - Active * Neon Sunshine * Nickel Sunshine * Paisley Sunshine * QueenCollie Sunshine * RedBeard Sunshine - Active * Shadows Sunshine * Shebang Sunshine - Active * Shelah Sunshine - Active * Steller Sunshine - Active * Steve Sunshine - Active * Sven Sunshine - Active * Tawnee Sunshine * Timberlyn Sunshine * Vanik Sunshine * Yuki Sunshine - Active * Zarathustra Sunshine- Active * Andy Taylor * Beserker Taylor * Bethany Taylor * Burn Taylor * Carver Taylor * Chris Taylor * Danny Taylor * Kerstin Taylor * Kirsten Taylor * Louis Taylor * Nathan Taylor * OpusX77 Taylor * Smilee Taylor * Temesis Taylor * Topher Taylor - Active * Bigscreen Teevee - Active * Color Teevee * Numskll Teevee * Tenpin Teevee * Bacon Thompson * Bobby Thompson * Cjep Thompson * Craig Thompson - Active * Gibson Thompson * Hunter Thompson * Jack Thompson - Active * Jessica Thompson * Lifeisgood Thompson * Limb Thompson * Linun Thompson * McEwen Thompson * Victor Thompson * Zack Thompson * JosephJohn Thomson * T-Bone Thomson * Maylock Titan * Sabre Titan - Active * Acrion Underhill * Bizzy Underhill * Boz Underhill * Chooi Underhill * Dakota Underhill - Active * Dando Underhill * DexterXavier Underhill * De_Ro Underhill * Elzar Underhill * Forrest Underhill * Harkle Underhill * Haven Underhill * Heather Underhill * Ivy Underhill * MadameThespian Underhill - Active * Mordir Underhill * Mr. Underhill * Pat Underhill * Shagrath Underhill * Shmee Underhill * SinNature Underhill * Teck Underhill * Tessa Underhill * Thornberry Underhill * Tweke Underhill - Active * Upshaw Underhill - Active * Wayne Underhill * Yulidin Underhill * Angel Underthorn * Archanox Underthorn - Active * Belial Underthorn * Darth Underthorn * Galgorth Underthorn * Goriling Underthorn * Grahf Underthorn * Martyllian Underthorn * Maxen Underthorn - Active * Me262 Underthorn * Rathe Underthorn - Active * Ravenx Underthorn * Rip Underthorn * Royce Underthorn * Sparkly Underthorn - Active * Tex Underthorn * Xenobicus Underthorn - Active * Aychcee Valen * BAseline Valen * CrowCatcher Valen - Active * Drak Valen * Dylanna Valen * FattyJ Valen * Gaea Valen * Herbel Valen * Heston Valen * Huns Valen - Active * Jason Valen * Katerin Valen * Kurtis Valen * Labrat Valen * Lane Valen * Malchor Valen * Mantooth Valen * Maya Valen * MissY Valen - Active * Neo Valen - Active * Nomiedo Valen * Psykore Valen * Sinclair Valen - Active * Sonny Valen * Sturm Valen - Active * Symple Valen * Tacony Valen * Topknot Valen * Trevor Valen * Tybo Valen * Tyrael Valen * Ummo Valen * Vontov Valen * VXliquid Valen * Waffen1 Valen * Aliana VonLenard * Arusmis VonLenard * Concarne VonLenard * Hamtramic VonLenard * Jonathan VonLenard - Active * Kertz VonLenard * Matic VonLenard * Maxamillian VonLenard * MTechnik VonLenard * odalisque VonLenard - Active * Rado VonLenard * Ralpha VonLenard * Sariph VonLenard * Tolbruk VonLenard * Xavier VonLenard - Active * Xerahn VonLenard - Active * Aboume Weaver * Afinity Weaver * Athrun Weaver * Buck Weaver - Active * Caitlyn Weaver * Gray Weaver - Active * Harvey Weaver * Jorgen Weaver * Lexxy Weaver * Mary Weaver * Myddrin Weaver * Mystic Weaver * Shadow Weaver - Active * Taessa Weaver - Active * Van Weaver * Wes Weaver * Whiteagle Weaver * Xevious Weaver * Aiko Wu - Active * Alek Wu - Active * Berabis Wu * BlackTiger Wu * Brandish Wu - Active * Canopus Wu - Active * Diggins Wu * Enok Wu - Active * Ezhar Wu * Fantom Wu * Gattsu Wu * Gaudeon Wu - Active * Gearbomb Wu * Gofucia Wu * Groo Wu * Hu Wu * Janka Wu * Jauani Wu - Active * Kali Wu - Active * Kinjari Wu * Kit Wu * Kitsune Wu * Knightxero Wu * Lacepuzzle Wu * Moska Wu * Nobisan Wu * RzrBladeRmnc Wu * Salarn Wu * smallwoy Wu * Snipin Wu * Suki Wu * William Wu * Zanlew Wu - Active * Zhong Wu * Alezba Yamamoto * Baba Yamamoto - Active * Callig Yamamoto * Ciki Yamamoto * Cybcomm Yamamoto * Cyrus Yamamoto * Dante Yamamoto * Dedagn Yamamoto * Dislexic Yamamoto * Hikaru Yamamoto - Active * Hiro Yamamoto - Active * Hiroshima Yamamoto * Hogosha Yamamoto * Kagome Yamamoto * Kathy Yamamoto - Active * Masaka Yamamoto * Melkor Yamamoto * Mithryl Yamamoto - Active * Mordaina Yamamoto * Nifty Yamamoto * RebelAce Yamamoto * Ryozu Yamamoto * Saiyin Yamamoto * Sarthus Yamamoto * Shaoran Yamamoto * Shinji Yamamoto * Spamos Yamamoto * Tuna Yamamoto * X Yamamoto * Admiral York * Amara York * AxisB1th York * BlackAdder York - Active * Dave York * Denw20 York * Everest York * GoRK York - Active * Harry York * Jack York * Kenneth York * Lilliann York * Matt York * Nikki York * Van York * Veruca York * Billy Zebrastripe * Blimpy Zebrastripe * Link Zebrastripe * ManicEpisode Zebrastripe * Onelarge Zebrastripe * Straynjer Zebrastripe * Swinky Zebrastripe * TheSpaceMan Zebrastripe - Active * Thracky Zebrastripe * Washu Zebrastripe - Active * ZsaZsa Zebrastripe * Alpha Zeeman * Astard Zeeman * Billy_Bob Zeeman * Busta Zeeman * Chaz Zeeman * Dave Zeeman - Active * Dealana Zeeman * Deeblue Zeeman * Diving Zeeman * Duffman Zeeman * Gokan Zeeman * Gregory Zeeman * Javier Zeeman * Mark Zeeman * Monk Zeeman * Paul Zeeman - Active * Shaka Zeeman * Taz Zeeman * Tikkas Zeeman * Von Zeeman * Zazen Zeeman * Zoli Zeeman Category:Historical Locations *